Stalker Sempurna
by Kise K-na
Summary: Chiba mengajak Hayami kencan ke taman bermain. Tentu saja Karma, Nakamura, Maehara dan Koro-sensei tidak akan tinggal diam saat mendengar info ini dari Sugaya. Bahkan mereka menyeret Isogai, Nagisa, dan Yada untuk membuntuti [WARNING! ROMANCE MAKSA! HUMOR GARING! OOC SANGAT!] [Last chapter update!]
1. Chapter 1 : Pagi Kacau!

**Stalker Sempurna**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance/Humor**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Chiba x hayami**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Chiba mengajak Hayami kencan ke taman bermain. Tentu saja Karma, Nakamura, Maehara dan Koro-sensei tidak akan tinggal diam saat mendengar info ini dari Sugaya. Bahkan mereka menyeret Isogai, Nagisa, dan Yada untuk membuntuti [WARNING! ROMANCE MAKSA! HUMOR GARING! OOC SANGAT!]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Pagi Kacau!**

Hari minggu, hari dimana para pelajar malas untuk bangun pagi. Hari ini begitu cerah, bahkan burung-burung sudah mulai beterbangan, seolah-olah langit terbelah oleh burung berwarna kecoklatan tersebut. Meski hari minggu disebut hari kebebasan, beberapa orang yang terbilang rajin tengah berlari ringan berkeliling komplek perumahan, beberapa orang juga sudah memulai berkomunikasi dengan para tetangga.

"Aku punya 2 tiket taman bermain."

"…"

Sugaya mengernyit-kan dahinya beberapa kali dengan tetap menahan posisinya yang tengah memegang kenop pintu, dengan Chiba memperlihatkan 2 tiket taman bermain ditangannya. Si seniman muda tersebut perlu waktu untuk menangkap perkataan dari sobatnya. Setelah tersenyum diiringi sweatdrop, ia menutup pintunya dengan bergumam, "Mimpi kali ya…"

Chiba dengan cepat menahan pintu rumah Sugaya, "Gay, plis. Temenin gue ke taman bermain ini."

"Lu gila, ya!? Gak maoo! Cowok sama cowok main di taman bermain!? Gue ga mau dianggap homo! No!" Sugaya berteriak demikian pada si poni abnormal. Teriakannya yang keras pada pagi hari itu membuat para tetangga memerhatikan area sekitar rumahnya, dan tentu saja Sugaya yang menyadari hal itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan kembali berucap dengan suara normal.

"Kalau ke taman bermain, kenapa nggak ngajak Hayami-san aja? Kalian udah pacaran selama 2 bulan, kan?"

"Nggak! Baru 45 hari!"

"Buset! Ampe diitung!" Sugaya berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Udah, ajak aja Hayami-san. Kalian belum pernah kencan, kan?"

Chiba tertunduk sebentar, membiarkan suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa menit. "Ya tapi, kan… lu tau sendirilah… hubunganku dengan Hayami kayak apa..."

"Hubungan? Ah, aku baru sadar, meski status kalian pacaran, tapi sikap kalian malah seperti seorang teman saja."

"Iya. Dan kalau aku mengajaknya pergi sekarang mungkin…. MUNGKIN DIA BISA BUNUH DIRI!"

"SERIUS, KENAPA KAMU MALAH MIKIRNYA KE SITU!?"

"Jadi kamu mau pergi bareng nggak?"

"Ogah! Ngapain aku ke taman bermain bareng cowok!?"

"Anggap aja karyawisata anak SD!"

"Emangnya lu anak SD!?"

Akhirnya Sugaya mengalah. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum berucap, "Ya udah, gue temenin,deh. Tunggu di depan stasiun, ya. Gue gak mau dikira maho kalau berangkat bareng dari tempat yang sama."

Setelah mendengar ini, Chiba mengiyakannya lalu pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud, stasiun. Dan ia tidak tahu, kalau sebenarnya Sugaya tengah merencanakan sesuatu saat Chiba pergi. Sugaya mengambil ponsel di kamarnya lalu menelpon seseorang. "Halo? Hayami-san, tugas observasimu sudah selesai? Kalau belum, mau bikin bareng nggak? Tunggu di depan stasiun, ya."

Chiba menunggu di stasiun terdekat dengan memakai kemeja hijau bergaris dengan kaos putih, dan celana jeans. Tumben-tumbenan ia tidak memakai topi, malas katanya. Tentu penampilan tersebut tak bisa dibilang mencolok, atau terlalu sederhanana sehingga orang-orang lalu lalang tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya. Terlupakan ternyata –maaf, Cuma curhatan pribadi author-

Chiba yang sedari tadi menunggu sobatnya datang dengan bermain HP, namun selama beberapa menit, dia heran, Sugaya kok belum datang-datang juga? Masa' iya dia milih-milih baju dulu, dikiranya anak cewek pengen kencan? Hei, disini Chiba uke-nya tahu. Ok, ok, maaf, Chiba. Bercanda, situ juga udah pacaran sama Hayami, masa' selingkuh sama cowok? Maaf, tadi Cuma pernyataan tidak jelas author, tolong diabaikan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Lho, Chiba?" si surai senja menghampiri Chiba dengan gaun terusan putih, cardigan pink pucat , serta stocking hitam panjang membuat sosok si gadis membuat wajah Chiba memerah. Andai poninya tidak menghalangi, pasti terlihat mata Chiba yang menatap Hayami dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada apa?"

"Err…. Bajumu kenapa…?"

"Oh, ini karena ibu menyuruhku memakai baju begini. Aneh, ya…?"

"Manis…" gumamnya pelan. Hayami memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Ah, nggak… ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Oh, aku ada janji dengan Sugaya. Dia bilang mau mengerjakan tugas observasi bersama. Berhubung tugasku juga belum selesai kuketik, dan laptopku sedang dipinjam oleh kakak, akupun menyetujuinya…"

Chiba menjerit dalam hatinya. Cemburu ternyata.

 _Sialan kau Sugaya. Bisa-bisanya kau berencana mendekati Hayami saat aku menjalin hubungan dengannya. Bahkan Hayami bisa semanis ini untuk bertemu denganmu! Eh, tunggu… bareng Sugaya?_

"Kamu janjian sama Sugaya?"

"Iya."

Chiba terhera-heran, masalahnya ia juga janjian sama Sugaya pada saat itu. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi, dan berbunyilah HP Chiba menandakan ada e-mail masuk. Setelah dibuka, ternyata tebakannya benar.

 _From : Sugaya Sousuke_

 _Subejct : janjian_

 _Maaf, ternyata aku berubah pikiran. Aku nggak mau nemenin cowok ke taman bermain. Jadi, sebagai gantinya, ajak aja Hayami-san._

 _Sudah kuduga_

Batin Chiba yang sudah menduga hal ini. Hayami yang melihat reaksi Chiba setelah membaca e-mail, berujar dengan bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Eh, ah nggak…. Oh, iya. Tadi kamu bilang ada janji dengan Sugaya, ya?"

"Iya."

"Sepertinya dia nggak bisa datang karena suatu keperluan."

"Ooh… begitu, ya… yah, kalau dia nggak bisa, apa boleh buat. Aku pulang saja…"

"Ano… Hayami…"

"?"

"Mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Eh—" Hayami membutuhkan waktu untuk menangkap maksud dari perkataan pacarnya itu. Setelahnya, wajah si surai senja itu memerah dan perkataannya menjadi terbata-bata, "A-a-a-apa maksudmu!?"

"Maksudku ya…. Aku mengajakmu untuk pergi berdua…"

"I-itukan seperti-"

"Kencan?"

Blushing makin parah untuk Hayami.

"Aku memang bermaksud mengajakmu berkencan."

Wajah si gadis tambah memerah, sedangkan Chiba, ia agak blushing, namun tidak separah Hayami. "A-apa?! Kau mengerti, kan arti 'kencan' itu!?"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Itu saat sepasang kekasih berpergian berdua, kan."

"Dan kau mengajakku dengan gampangnya!? Apa kau tidak malu!?"

"Kita kan memang pacaran, jadi wajar kan kalau aku mengajakmu kencan?"

"-!"

Hayami kehabisan kata-kata, dan wajahnya justru tambah memerah karena perkataan Chiba.

"Yah, aku juga agak malu, sih… tapi kita, kan sudah menjalin hubungan selama sekitar 1 bulan lebih, dan aku belum mengajakmu kencan sama sekali. Hubungan kita juga seperti teman biasa. Terus kamu juga makin dekat dengan cowok lain. Jujur, aku cemburu. Erm… intinya sih… karena aku menyukaimu, aku nggak mau kalau sampai perasaanmu padaku memudar."

"J-J-J-J-JANGAN NGOMONG BEGITU DI DEPAN UMUM, B-B-B-BAKA! CHIBAKA! BAKAAAA!"

Tingkat blushing Hayami sudah mencapai tingkat maksimal sehingga ia memukul-mukul Chiba beberapa kali. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

Hayami berhenti saat mendengar ucapan Chiba kali ini. ia membalikkan badannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah lebih dari tomat sekalipun. "Ter-terserahmu!"

"A-ano… jadi, Hayami…?"

"… t-terus, kita mau kemana….?"

Masih dengan wajah memerah, Hayami bertanya demikian, membuat wajah Chiba menjadi cerah kembali.

Oh, dan mereka tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi ada 2 orang yang mengawasi gerak gerik mereka yang layaknya sepasang kekasih. Dan 2 orang tersebut adalah…

"Isogai, kau lihat yang tadi?"

"Ya…. Aku nggak nyangka Chiba bakal seagresif itu… mungkin ketularan Karma, ya…. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Maehara?"

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka benar-benar pacaran. Seharusnya aku mempercayai perkataan Sugaya yang mengatakan kalau mereka berpacaran bulan lalu."

"Soalnya mereka bersikap seperti seorang teman saja, sih, ya…."

"Ya. Oleh karena itu, kita butuh kepastian!"

"Kepastian apa…?"

"Kepastian bahwa mereka pacaran! Ikut aku, Isogai, kita akan membuntuti mereka!"

"Hee… begitu, ya…. EEEH!? BEGITU!?" Isogai akhirnya sadar akan rencana Maehara yang terbilang kurang kerjaan. Ia yang memiliki hati bijak berusaha menghentikan Maehara untuk membuntuti Chiba dan Hayami. "Tung- jangan nge-stalk! Nanti ketahuan gimana? Terus emang kamu tahu tempat tujuan mereka?"

"Oh, benar juga, Isogai!"

Si puncuk menghela napas. berpikir bahwa dengan begitu Maehara akan berhenti membuntuti si duo sniper. "Nah, kamu nggak tahu, kan? Makanya kita balik aja-"

"Oleh karena itu, aku akan minta sumber terpercaya!"

"Haaa!? Hei, kamu nelpon siapa!?" Mehara mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menghubungi salah satu kontak yang ada. Isogai yang melihat temannya merencanakan sesuatu yang keji hanya bisa terdiam, dan turut mendengar pembicaraan Maehara dengan kontak yang dituju.

" _Moshi moshi?"_

"Moshi moshi. Sugaya, mau nanya dong."

" _Nanya apa, Maehara?"_

"Beberapa saat yang lalu si Chiba datang ke rumahmu nggak?"

" _Iya, dia datang ke rumah jam 7, tapi ia sudah pergi."_

"Kira-kira dia pergi kemana?"

" _Hmm… tadi dia nunjukin tiket taman bermain paling terkenal di Takamagahara. Mungkin dia ke sana bareng Hayami-san. Emangnya kenapa?"_

"Makasih, Sugaya. Sebenarnya aku dan Isogai lagi dalam keadaan kritis. Jadi, kamu cepetan ke stasiun, ya. Ditunggu loh! Sampe gak dateng, gue bakal ngalangin hubunganmu dengan Nakamura."

"Oh- hei-"

Belum Sugaya menyelesaikan ucapannya, telepon sudah ditutup oleh Maehara. Sugaya tentu terheran-heran mendengar kata 'Chiba' dan 'kritis'. Ia pikir, apa hubungannya si Chiba dengan keadaan kritis maehara? Cukup membingungkan. Mana lagi si cowok dengan model rambut yang kembaran dengannya itu bilang bakal ngalangin hubungan sama Nakamura. Emangnya apa hubungannya Sugaya dengan Nakamura? Deket aja nggak. Tapi dari pada tralalala trilili, Sugaya memutuskan untuk mengiyakan perintah dari Maehara –walau sebenarnya ia nggak sudi diperintah oleh si playboy satu itu-

Sesampainya di stasiun, Sugaya bertemu dengan beberapa temannya, yaitu Maehara, Isogai, Karma, Nagisa, Nakamura, dan Yada. "Akhirnya dateng juga, pusat informasi terpercaya, wikipedia!"

"Wikipedia…?" Sugaya merasa aneh dipanggil dengan julukan terbarunya 'wikipedia'. Dia juga bingung kenapa ia dipanggil wikipedia. Seniman kurus ya okelah, lah ini wikipedia?

"Dengar ini, Wiki-"

"Gue bukan wiki"

"Jadi ceritanya kita mau melacak kegiatan target kita yang ternyata telah memiliki hubungan yang tak kita kehui, oleh karena itu, kita harus buat lajur tempur-"

"Bilang aja pengen nge-stalk orang pacaran."

"Udah, dong, kalian…. Nanti kena marah, lho…" sekali lagi, Isogai berusaha untuk menghentikan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Bawel, ah, Isogai! Mending kamu diem aja, deh kalau mau kutraktir makan steak!"

 _Traktir makan steak…. traktir makan steak…. makan steak…. steak…._

"Yasudah, deh…" malah Isogai yang nyerah dengan disogok oleh steak. "Isogai-kun ternyata gampang disogok, ya…"

"Ekhem- intinya, sih… kita akan membuntuti Chiba dan Hayami ke Takamagahara!"

"Pantesan tadi nanyain si Chiba. Ternyata pengen nge-stalk…."

"Oh, dan untuk meramaikan, aku memanggil beberapa teman kita."

"Kukira si Maehara-kun kesambet apa ngirim e-mail pake bahasa g…."

"Maaf, Nagisa. Sepertinya aku gagal untuk menghentikannya…"

"Yaaah…. Mungkin malah kau yang dihentikan oleh Maehara-kun…. Nggak apa, sih… Toh, aku juga agak penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua…."

"Heee…. Kau tertarik, Nagisa-kun? Tumben~"

"Iya, iya. Biasanya bakal menghentikan kita~"

"Aku udah nggak bisa menghentikan kalian yang udah bergerombol buat hal gak penting macam ini, Karma-kun, Nakamura-san…"

"Huwaaa! Aku sangat tertarik dengan masalah percintaan Rinka-chan! Anak itu nggak pernah ngomongin cinta sih~!"

"…Yada-san…."

"Ngomong-ngomong Nagisa-kun, tadi pas aku ngajak Kayano-chan ikut, dia nggak mau waktu aku bilang bahwa kamu juga ikut, lho~ kau tahu alasannya?"

"Y-yaah… mungkin gara-gara aku menciumnya beberapa hari lalu…. Aku harus minta maaf lagi nanti…"

"Niatnya minta maaf, tapi pas nyampe di rumah doi malah mesam mesum~"

"Aku nggak mungkin gitu, Nakamura-san…"

"Oke, menurut wikipedia, Chiba dan Hayami udah jadian. Tapi dengar, ya…. Kita belum tahu hubungan mereka emang bener-bener pacaran atau nggak, jadi jangan kasih tahu Koro-sensei dulu!"

"HA'I!" semuanya berteriak setuju –tentu Isogai dan Nagisa nggak ikutan, sebab mereka masih waras. Iya, waras.

Namun, tanpa diketahui sejak kapan, Koro-sensei juga sudah berada di lingkaran mereka. Maehara baru saja menyadari hal tersebut saat mau memberi instruksi selanjutnya, "Ok, teman-teman, pertama-tama nanti kita bakal jumlahin poin yang a-DAAAA!? KORO-SENSEI! SEJAK KAPAN ADA DI SITU!?"

"Nyuyaaah….. sensei kan juga mau mengetahui kisah percintaan anak muridku…"

"Kisah percintaan itu privasi tiap orang, tahu!"

"Bisa-bisanya kalian bilang begitu padahal kalian juga mau membongkar privasi mereka…."

 **~ TBC ~**

 **YES! Slese juga 1 chapter~!**

 **Sebenarnya author udah selesai bikin sampai habis, tapi kan nggak enak kalau semuanya digabungin.**

 **Terus kalau digabung, words nya udah mencapai 6.000+ lho**

 **Kan kalian-kalian males baca kalau udah panjang-panjang begitu**

 **Oke, ditunggu reviewnya~**

 **Minggu depan:**

" **A-aku nggak… takut…"**

" **AAAAAAAA-! MANA PINTU KELUARNYA, SIH!?"**

" **Jangan-jangan kalian… LUPA!?"**

 **Selanjutnya di Stalker Sempurna,**

 **Chapter 2 : Rumah Hantu Nyebelin!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rumah Hantu Nyebelin!

**Chapter 2 : Rumah Hantu Nyebelin!**

Maehara kembali memberi instruksi "Jadi, kita akan memberi mereka poin. Jika poin sudah mencapai 100, maka mereka positif jadian. Dan dari kegiatan pacar pada umumnya adalah : gandengan tangan, pelukan, ciuman. Nah, dari situ, kita bisa memberi poin. Jika gandengan tangan, plus 20 poin. Kalau pelukan, plus 50 poin. Kalau ciuman, plus 100 poin. Dan kalau ada kejadian romantis yang lain dari itu, beri plus 10 poin. Mengerti?" ucap Maehara diikuti oleh anggukan para temannya. "Oke, kalau begitu, kita berangkat!"

 **Taman Bermain di Takamagahara [tenang,nggak ada cappyper disini. Tenang aja, mereka gak bakal ketemu sama Hiyori, tenang aja]**

Chiba dan Hayami baru saja sampai di taman bermain yang luas tersebut. Banyak sekali wahana-wahana, dan pertunjukan dari band terkenal. Bahkan tempat pembelian tiket sangat ramai hingga mencapai jalanan. Pantas saja disebut sebagai taman bermain paling populer di sana.

Namun sayangnya, kedua orang itu masih saja mengalihkan pandangannya masing-masing dengan wajah memerah. Keadaanpun menjadi canggung karenanya. Meski sama-sama malu, sepertinya mereka malu karena hal yang berbeda. Hayami malu saat dilihat orang-orang, sedangkan Chiba sedari tadi malu sekaligus greget pengen gandeng tangan Hayami.

"Keadaan seperti ini… apa, yaa… minus 5 poin…" ucap Nakamura dalam persembunyiannya. Bagaimana dengan Koro-sensei? Oh, dia sedang kegirangan mencatat momen tersebut ke dalam buku catatannya.

"J-jadi pertama-tama kita mau naik wahana apa?" Hayami memulai pembicaraan seraya menutup wajahnya dengan pamflet yang diberikan di pintu masuk. "Erm… wahana yang kau sukai apa?"

"E-entahlah…. Kalau kau, Chiba?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu…. Aku jarang ke taman bermain, jadi…."

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai dari wahana yang sepi dulu."

Dan pernyataan Hayami mengantarkan mereka ke… rumah hantu

Kelompok stalker yang membuntuti mereka pun tengah hompimpa untuk menentukan siapa yang akan masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Dan jadilah Nakamura dengan Nagisa. "Semangat, nagisa!" "Jangan ampe kerasukan setan gegara masuk bareng setan!" "Nagisa-kun, fight-o!"

"Hei, kenapa Nagisa terus yang disemangati" ucap Nakamura nggak terima. Seharusnya cewek yang disemangati, tapi mereka malah nyemangatin Nagisa. Mana lagi pake ejekan gak mutu macam kerasukan setan segala. Oh, mana sialnya Chiba dan Hayami sudah masuk agak dalam, sedang mereka baru saja mengantre di pintu masuk.

Di dalam rumah hantu, Chiba dan Hayami terlihat biasa saja, atau lebih tepat disebut netral. Chiba yang memegang senter terkadang melirik-lirik Hayami, berharap gadis yang ia sukai itu ketakutan dan merangkul tangannya, walau ia tahu itu tak akan terjadi karena Hayami sendiri bukan orang yang ketakutan dengan hal mistis macam itu. "Ano, Hayami….?"

"ya?"

"Apa kau tidak takut?" Chiba bertanya hanya untuk memastikan.

"Takut apa?"

"Hantu…"

"Hantu KW aja udah ada di sampingku, masa' takut sama temennya yang lain?"

"Hayami….." Chiba merasa tersinggung karena dianggap hantu KW oleh pacarnya sendiri. Salah sendiri punya poni panjang.

"Iya, iya. Maaf, Cuma bercanda…."

"….. nggak lucu tahu…"

"Iya, makanya aku udah minta maaf."

"Iya, deh… jadi, kamu takut atau nggak, nih?"

"Nggak, tuh."

"Oooh…."

"Kalau sekadar mengagetkan dengan gambar, dan hantu bohongan sih nggak…"

"? Maksudmu ada suatu keadaan yang membuatmu takut?"

"M-mana mung- HIII!" tiba-tiba kaki Hayami dipegang oleh tangan yang memang di setting begitu. Hayami yang terkejut spontan melompat dan memeluk Chiba, merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leher sang kekasih hingga berhimpitan di dinding selama beberapa menit. Lelaki tersebut terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah, tak mau mengusik momen langka tersebut. Namun kalau sampai orang di belakang mereka melihat, mereka pasti tidak bisa menahan malu yang diderita. Dengan pemikiran itu, Chiba memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya, "H-Hayami…?"

Dengan teguran Chiba, Hayami sadar akan posisinya dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah memerah malu. Mungkin wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari tomat jika lampu tidak dimatikan. "A-a-a-a-aku nggak… i-itu… tadi jangan aku nggak…. jadi…. M-maaf…." dengan ucapan yang terbata-bata plus kosa kata yang berantakan, ia meninggikan suaranya dengan tertunduk malu. Chiba menelan ludahnya melihat Hayami yang gugup.

 _Manis…._

Batin Chiba melihat kekasihnya tersebut. Tapi dari pada mereka terus-terusan disitu dan dilihat oleh orang lain, Hayami cepat-cepat melangkah kembali, "S-sudah, ah! Ayo cepat keluar dari sini!"

Chiba pun mengikuti Hayami dan berjalan menelusuri lorong gelap tersebut. Dan seperti pengakuan dari Hayami, setiap adegan mengejutkan dimana para hantu bohongan mengagetkan mereka, atau tiba-tiba saja seseorang dalam lukisan menangis darah, gadis tersebut bersikap netral –tidak takut atau apapun sebagainya- hanya netral seperti dirinya yang biasa. Melihat ini, si poni abnormal itu menyadari sesuatu yang ditakuti oleh Hayami.

"Hayami, kamu takut kalau sampai ada kontak fisik, ya?" Hayami tersontak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari pacarnya tersebut. Ia memberikan jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab ucapan tersebut.

"A-aku nggak….. takut…." Suara makin mengecil di akhir, membuat Chiba yakin dengan pemikirannya. Ia menyeringai jahil, ternyata sisi Karma sudah tertular ke dirinya. "Kalau kau takut, kau boleh memegang tanganku, kok."

"S-s-siapa yang ta-KUUUUUUT!?" Hayami tiba-tiba merasa ada yang memegang pergelangan kakinya lagi. Dan jeritannya itu sukses membuatnya tak bisa menyangkal pernyataan Chiba. "Ah…. Umm…. Kalau begitu, sebentar saja…" tangan kanan Hayami menggenggam tangan kiri Chiba, membuat keduanya kembali blushing.

"Ah, eh…. Sebenarnya aku Cuma bercanda, sih…."

Mendengar ini, Hayami menarik kembali tangannya dengan benar-benar malu, "K-kamu nggak pernah bilang kalau Cuma bercanda!"

Chiba pun merasa bersalah karena candaannya membuat Hayami menggenggam tangannya. Sebenarnya nggak menyesal juga, sih. Sebab lelaki ini memang ingin menggandeng tangan kekasihnya sedari tadi. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa bersalah, karena kesan buruk Hayami tentang dirinya jadi bertambah. "Ah… tapi aku juga nggak mau kekasihku disentuh oleh orang lain, apa lagi hantu disini, jadi..." Chiba menggenggam tangan kedua tangan Hayami. sedangkan sang gadis benar-benar merasa malu saat mendengar kata 'kekasih' yang diucapkan Chiba. Jujur, ia belum pernah disebut seperti itu oleh Chiba.

 _WUUUUUUUUSH!_

"GAAAAH! KENAPA INI RUMAH HANTU SEREM AMAT SIH!?"

"AAAAAAAA-! MANA PINTU KELUARNYA, SIH!?"

Nagisa dan Nakamura melesat melewati mereka dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dan tentu duo sniper itu tidak menyadari bahwa yang melewati mereka adalah Nakamura dan Nagisa, sebab terlalu gelap disana untuk melihat dengan teliti. "…. Anak muda zaman sekarang bersemangat sekali, ya…"

"Iya…."

Setelah Nagisa dan Nakamura keluar dari rumah hantu dengan napas yang tak beraturan, semua dari kelompok mereka langsung menyambut mereka dengan heran, "Lho? Kalian kok udah keluar sebelum Chiba sama Hayami-san?" tanya Sugaya.

Nagisa dan Nakamura berhenti mengambil napas lagi, dan tersenyum kaku, "Aaaaaaaa…. Itu…."

"Jangan-jangan kalian… LUPA!?"

"M-mau gimana lagi… di dalam serem banget ya ampuun…"

"Minna-san! Cepat sembunyi! Chiba-kun dan Hayami-san bakal keluar sebentar lagi!" Koro-sensei menyuruh para anak muridnya untuk bersembunyi karena target mereka akan keluar beberapa saat lagi. Kelompok itupun buru-buru bersembunyi di tempat yang memungkinkan –sebagian bersembunyi di belakang air mancur, sebagian lagi bersembunyi dengan ikut bersama orang-orang lalu lalang.

Mereka melihat reaksi dari duo sniper itu, makin canggung. Sepertinya ada yang telah mereka lakukan di dalam hingga suasana di antara mereka tampak lebih canggung. Semua melotot ke arah Nagisa dan Nakamura yang telah gagal membuntuti.

"Aaaah…. Nagisa sama Nakamura-san gagal, sih, ya… kita jadi nggak bisa memberikan poin, deh…" Karma menghela napas, jelas ada maksud dari ucapannya ini. ia benar-benar menyindir Nagisa dan Nakamura.

"Iya, nih, Nagisa! Padahal udah disemangatin!"

"Nakamura juga, nih!"

"Udah, udah, dari pada ribut terus, mending kita kasih poin 10 saja. Kita, kan nggak tahu apa yang telah terjadi," Isogai berucap tenang, agak risih juga melihat teman-temannya ribut karena hal sepele.

"Pada akhirnya Isogai-kun ikutan dengan kita, ya…" Yada sweatdrop.

 **Poin ChibaHaya : -5 + 10 = 5**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **Hwihihihi~ akhirnya kita ketemu lagi~!**

 **Kangen ya? Kangen?**

 **Hahaha, nggak? Oke…**

 **Fic ini gak bakal dilanjutin.**

 **Maaf, canda doang elah**

 **Jangan diambil ati**

 **Maehara : situ ngomong sama siapa?**

 **Author : ama tembok, Mae, tembok!**

 **Maehara : Elah, jangan diambil ati napa, thor!**

 **Author : situ ga punya ati sih!**

 **Maehara : OH YA!? BANG! ADA HATI NGGAK!? *Manggil tukang ayam di depan***

 **Tukang ayam : UDAH ABIS, DEK!**

 **Author : bego.**

 **Minggu depan :**

" **G-GAWAAAAT!"**

" **Serius? Kamu nggak apa-apa?"**

" **Jangan berisik, Koro-sensei! Nanti ketahuan!"**

 **Selanjutnya di Stalker Sempurna,**

 **Chapter 3 : Stalker Kurang Ajar!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Stalker Kurang Ajar!

**Chapter 3 : Stalker Kurang Ajar!**

Setelah menghitung poin ChibaHaya, Yada menuliskan poin tersebut dalam memo di HPnya, sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan mendapati salah satu dari kelompok mereka menghilang. "Lho? Kok aneh, ya.. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… kalau sama Koro-sensei, harusnya ada delapan orang, kan? Satu orang lagi mana?"

"Eh? Oh, iya. Mana si Maehara?"

Semua langsung sweatdrop karena di jidat lebar tersebut menghilang tiba-tiba. Merekapun mencari-cari sosok tersebut, dan sepertinya Nagisa mendapatkannya, "Lho? Itu bukannya Maehara-kun?" ia menunjuk ke arah Maehara yang tengah berlutut sambil memegang tangan seorang gadis cantik yang tentu tak mereka kenali. "Oh, pemilik tangan yang halus seperti ini pastilah memiliki hati yang suci nan lembut. Malaikat bahkan terlihat meng-anugrahi dirimu."

 _Nga-ngapain dia modusin orang asing?_

Batin semuanya sweatdrop.

"Kau juga terlihat demikian, wahai Romeo-ku…."

"Juliet,si gadis dengan paras cantik nan elok ini.. maukah engkau jadi milikku?"

Keduanya terus saling memuji satu sama lain, membuat area sekitar mereka seperti drama Romeo-Juliet. Dan tentu saja, hal itu menarik perhatian orang lain. Tadinya hanya beberapa orang di sekitar yang memerhatikan, namun semakin lama semakin banyak orangnya. Dan, yak…. Chiba dan Hayami turut penasaran

"G-GAWAAAAT!"

Dengan kecepatan flash, Isogai dan Karma menyeret Maehara dari pusat perhatian, lalu untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Nakamura menyamar menjadi bat(wo)man, dan Sugaya menjadi superman, kemudian beraksi seperti yang ada di film Batman vs Superman yang sekarang sedang tayang di layar lebar. Chiba dan Hayami yang tidak tertarik lalu pergi meninggalkan area tersebut.

"Untung aja…"

"Iya… untung kita bisa menghindari kemungkinan terburuk…" Nagisa, dan Yada ngos-ngosan nyari kostum yang dipakai Nakamura dan Sugaya.

"Ya… dan karena itu kita jadi kehilangan jejak Chiba dan Hayami!"

"Eh!? AAAAAAAAH! UNTUK SAAT INI, SEBAIKNYA KITA ANDALKAN KORO-SEN- MANA NTU GURITA!?"

"KAYAKNYA DIA UDAH PERGI DULUAN, DEH! PAKAI GPS! GPS!"

"NGGAK! PAKAI RITSU AJA! DIA LEBIH TERPERCAYA!"

Dan yang mereka dapatkan di layar ponsel mereka adalah…

 _-gangguan koneksi-_

"GYAAAAA NO SIGNAL!"

"KOK BISA!?"

"? Di tempat pertunjukan tadi ramai sekali, ya… sampai ada yang teriak-teriak…" ucap Chiba pada Hayami yang berjalan bersisian dengannya. "Memangnya pertunjukan Bat(wo)man vs Superman ada bagian seseorang ngomong 'gyaaa no signal!'?"

"Ah, erm… mungkin yang tadi teriak Cuma orang lalu lalang…"

"Bisa jadi…"

"Oh, selanjutnya mau main apa?"

"Terserahmu."

"Terserah terus. Kalau begitu kita naik roller coaster nih."

"Iya, boleh kok."

"Serius? Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Yah… daripada nggak ada tujuan…"

Dan kemudian sampailah mereka ke wahana roller coaster yang terkenal di sana. "Tinggi…" gumam Hayami khawatir. Pasalnya, dia tidak terlalu suka roller coaster yang terlalu ekstrim, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tak bisa menolak sekarang karena ia bilang terserah tadi.

Saat roller coaster sudah mulai bergerak melaju hingga sampai pada putaran yang memusingkan. Hayami bahkan sampai tidak bisa berteriak karena takut. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sampai keringat dingin turun melalui pelipisnya.

Saat turun dari wahana, Hayami terlihat agak pucat. Kakinya juga gemetaran saking takutnya. Oh, sial. Tangga turun. Kalau turunan, Hayami harus ekstra hati-hati kalau tidak, kemungkinan terjatuh sangat besar. _'pokoknya hati-hati! Hati hati!'_

Namun, karena terlalu fokus berpikir, ia menjadi tidak terlalu memerhatikan pijakannya sehingga, "Huwaa-"

Untung Chiba menahan bahunya dari belakang. Jika tidak, bagaimana nasibnya nanti? "Oh… makasih, Chiba…"

"Ternyata kamu memang takut, ya. Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Chiba dengan nada khawatir. Sekarang Hayami merasa bersalah karena membuat pacarnya tersebut mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Aah… kukira kamu suka roller coaster, jadi…"

"Nggak. Sejak awal aku nggak suka roller coaster, kok?"

"Oh, begitu… EEEH!? T-terus kenapa tadi kamu menyarankan naik wahana ini?!"

"Aku nggak menyarankan. Aku Cuma menekankan jawabanmu yang selalu bilang terserah, kok."

"Eeeeh….?"

"AH, dari pada disini, sebaiknya kita bicara nanti saja. Kalau disni justru menghalangi orang lain."

"Ah… umm…" setelah mengangguk mengerti, mereka meenuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Tentu Hayami menuruni tangga dengan bahu yang ditahan oleh kedua tangan Chiba sebagai pengaman.

"Siyalan. Ntu guru kemana coba…" Karma gigit kuku gak terima. Yang lain pun begitu, mereka sudah pusing mencari Koro-sensei yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan kemudian, secara tiba-tiba, ternyata dewi fortuna berpihak pada mereka. Ritsu menampilkan diri di ponsel Yada dengan baju bebasnya, "Hai, minna-san. Ada apa memanggilku tadi?" ucapnya dengan nada ceria.

"Ritsu! Akhirnya kamu datang juga!" Maehara tampak gembira mendapati kehadiran dari gadis virtual tersebut. "Iya. Tapi maaf, karena sinyal yang tidak memadai aku hanya bisa berjalan di salah satu ponsel milik teman-teman…"

"Tak apa, itu sudah bagus. Untuk pertama-tama, bisa lacak Koro-sensei dulu?" Nagisa meminta bantuan Ritsu dari ponsel Yada. Ritsu mengagguk paham dan segera melacak Koro-sensei menggunakan GPS, "Baik. Tapi untuk sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena sinyal yang tidak memadai, aku hanya bisa melacak dengan radius 10 meter."

Setelah mengatakan demikian, Ritsu menampilkan lokasi Koro-sensei, tak jauh dari mereka. Lalu semuanya melihat ke arah kiri, dan.. "KORO-SENSEI! NGAPAIN KAMU DISITU!?"

"NYUYAAA! M-MINNA-SAN!"

"Koro-sensei bukannya lagi bareng Chiba sama Hayami?"

"Tadinya sih maunya begitu…. Tapi sensei… tertarik pada tulisan sale pada produk makanan terbaru…"

"JADI KAMU NGELUPAIN MISI DAN MALAH MAKAN-MAKAN!?"

"Ssst-! Jangan berisik, semua! Itu Chiba sama Hayami-chan!" Nakamura memberi isyarat, kemudian menunjuk ke arah Chiba dan hayami yang sedang duduk berdua di sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka. Merekapun segera merapatkan diri dan mengamati duo sniper tersebut.

"Nih, minuman isotonik," Chiba memberikan minuman yang ia pegang ke Hayami, perempuan itupun menerimanya, "Terima kasih…"

"Kalau kau memang takut, kenapa nggak bilang aja?"

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu alasannya?"

"Intinya, kamu ikut dengan terpaksa?"

"….."

"… jujur, aku nggak suka kalau gitu. Mending kita pulang sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Kau terpaksa ikut, itu berarti kau dari awal memang nggak mau, kan? Itu seperti kau tidak mengandalkanku sebagai pacarmu."

"Eh? M-maaf, Chiba. Aku nggak bermaksud begitu…"

"…"

"Aku nggak terpaksa, kok… aku Cuma nggak mau merepotkanmu…"

"Ya, itu artinya kau memang nggak mengandalkanku."

"B-bukan begitu!"

"Jangan sungkan padaku, Hayami. kau bisa memutuskan hubungan kita kapanpun, jadi sebaiknya tidak perlu kencan seperti ini lagi, ya."

"Nggak! Aku nggak bermaksud begitu…. Aku….. suka…"

"Eh?"

"Aku suka…. Chiba… jadi… a-aku nggak akan memutuskanmu! Nggak akan!"

"Erm…. Aku senang, sih… tapi kalau di depan umum begini…."

Keduanya bertambah memerah saat menyadari bahwa mereka sedang dilihat oleh orang sekitar. Merekapun canggung kembali. Dan sementara, tim stalker yang bersembunyi tengah mengobrol dengan herannya saat mendengar gumaman Koro-sensei yang nge-fly gegara lihat momen berharga tersebut.

"Ini gurita kenapa lagi?"

"Entahlah… sepertinya dia mendengar obrolan Chiba dan Hayami…"

"Dia mendengarnya, dan kita tidak. Bukankah ini curang?"

"… minta Ritsu buat salurin suara mereka berdua ke HP Yada nggak?"

"Aku kurang mengerti, sih.. tapi akan kusalurkan sekarang!" ucap Ritsu sebelum menyalurkan obrolan Chiba dan Hayami ke HP Yada.

Wajah kedua sniper itu memerah, sedang suasana masih canggung, bahkan lebih canggung dari yang tadi. Pasalnya disini mereka dilihat oleh orang-orang sehingga mereka harus menahan malu yang luar biasa.

Malu dalam diam. Tak ada pembicaraan yang dimulai sehingga suasana makin canggung. Namun, Chiba yang merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana itu memulai pembicaraan. "Anoo….. ucapanmu yang tadi makasih, ya… aku juga suka, kok…"

"B-b-b-baka! Jangan ngomong 'suka' disini!"

"Kamu juga ngomong suka kok!"

"Khh….."

"Yaah… aku sendiri yang bilang jangan sungkan, sih ya…"

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Hayami. Tentu gadis bersurai oranye tersebut tambah memerah. Namun kali ini ia menahan emosinya untuk memarahi kekasihnya dan hanya menunjukkan wajahnya yang tengah menahan malu. Dan reaksi pacarnya tersebut membuat Chiba makin gemas sehingga dengan sendirinya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hayami, bermaksud untuk menciumnya tepat di bibir. Disini para stalker mulai menjerit kesenangan, terutama Koro-sensei.

Namun maksud dari tindakannya diketahui oleh sang gadis. Ia kemudian menahan tubuh Chiba agar wajahnya tidak lebih mendekat. "Hayami…?"

"Jangan… di depan umum begini…"

"Aaah… maaf…."

Chibapun menjauh dari Hayami, kembali menjaga jarak. Dan para stalker menjerit kecewa.

"Yaaah! Apa-apaan itu! Dikit lagi tuh! Dikit lagi!"

"Tau tuh! Hayami-san tsun, sih!"

"Tenang, Maehara… terus kamu ngapain ikut-ikutan, sih Sugaya?"

"Kyaaa~! Rinka-chan dicum di kening~! Seperti kisah putri-putri disney~!"

"D-disney…?"

"Khukhukhu….. aku punya keisengan baru untuk esok hari.."

"Fufuu… aku juga…"

"HUWAAA! BAHAN NOVEL DESU! BAHAN NOVEL! SKANDAL DESU!"

"Jangan berisik, Koro-sensei! Nanti ketahuan!"

"Hmm… jadi poinnya berapa tuh?"

"Karena nggak dicium di bibir, berarti 80, ya?"

"Nggak! 50, dong! Itu kan setengah dari ciuman aslinya!"

"Kalau udah sampai tahap itu, berarti mereka udah positif pacaran, kan? Pulang aja, yuk, Maehara…"

"Nggak mau! Dari pada memastikan, sekarang kita akan membuntuti dengan maksud penasaran dengan tahap selanjutnya!"

"Ooh, gitu… EEEEEH!? GITU!?"

 **Dan misi mereka pun berganti.**

 **Poin Chibahaya : 5 + 50 = 55**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **Huwaa….. di chapter ini si Maehara bener-bener miring yak…**

 **Maehara : siapa**

 **Author : yang nanya, yang peduli**

 **Maehara : siyalan!**

 **Minggu depan :**

" **Hayami, es krimmu rasa apa?"**

" **Salahin aja gue terus."**

" **YANG BENAR SAJA!?"**

" **S-serius, nih…?"**

 **Selanjutnya di Stalker Sempurna,**

 **Chapater terakhir (4) : Kincir Ria Sialan!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kincir Ria Sialan!

**Chapter 4 : Kincir Ria Sialan!**

Pembuntutanpun kembali berlanjut. Sedikit kecewa karena setelahnya tak ada kejadian khusus lagi. Dan hal ini jadi bahan taruhan oleh mereka, seperti taruhan apakah mereka bisa berciuman disana, apa mereka bisa putus, dan yang paling aneh adalah berapa kali mereka ke toilet. Menurut mereka semua yang dilakukan oleh kedua sniper itu bisa dijadikan taruhan dalam bentuk apapun.

Lupakan soal taruhan, dan mari kita lihat para target mereka. Chiba dan Hayami terus berkeliling dan menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada, dan sepertinya kecanggungan mereka mulai memudar. Maehara bergumam pada Sugaya, "Eh, wiki, si Chiba sama Hayami udah berapa bulan pacaran?"

Yang ditanya mendelik saat dipanggil wiki, tapi ia malas untuk mengatakan protesnya, "Sekitar 1 bulan lebih. Si Chiba bilangnya udah 45 hari."

"Aku heran kenapa Chiba-kun menghitung berdasar tanggal…"

"Kerajinan dia."

Ketujuh murid tersebut sudah mulai bosan memperhatikan karena tidak ada hal yang menarik, bahkan sekarang mereka lebih suka si Chiba dan Hayami canggung-canggungan. Oh, terkecuali si Koro-sensei. Ia tetap sibuk jerit-jerit sambil mengabadikan momen tersebut dalam buku catatannya. Paling buat bahan novel picisan lagi, pikir anak muridnya.

"Hayami, es krimmu rasa apa?" tanya Chiba pada Hayami. keduanya memegang es krim di dalam cup, takutnya meleleh terus susah jilatnya kalau nggak di cup, katanya. Namun yang berbeda adalah rasa dari es masing-masing sehingga Chiba penasaran.

"Mint. Mau?" Hayami menyodorkan cup berisi es yang ia pegang, menawarkan esnya. Chiba mengangguk, namun yang ia bukannya menyendok es dalam cup milik Hayami. ia menarik tangan Hayami yang memegang sendok dengan es diatasnya, kemudian memasukkan es tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mm… lumayan…"

Si gadis memerah kembali saat menyadari bahwa ia menyuapi Chiba–dengan paksa- mana lagi sendok yang dipakai untuk menyuapinya adalah sendok yang ia pakai. Para stalker menjerit senang kembali.

"A-a-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aku Cuma menerima es yang kau tawarkan."

"B-bukan itu! Kenapa kau malah memakai es yang kuambil!?"

"Kenapa? Kita kan pacaran, wajar dong kalau aku minta di suapi."

"A-apa!? K-k-k-kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja!? Selalu tiba-tiba begitu!?"

"… Terus… kamu kan pernah menyuapi Isogai dulu. Dan waktu itu aku benar-benar cemburu, kau tahu?"

"B-B-B-BAKAAA!"

Hayami membuang mukanya dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Oh, ia ingat saat dulu sebelum jadian dengan Chiba, ia pernah menawarkan makanan ke Isogai, tapi ia malah spontan menyuapinya. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu Nakamura juga melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Eh, Isogai, seriusan tuh, kamu pernah disuapi sama Hayami?"

"Eh, aah… pernah, sih… memangnya salah, ya?"

 _Ni anak gak peka atau apa sih_

 **Poin ChibaHaya : 55 + 10 = 65**

Selanjutnya, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain di stand menembak. Dan karena mereka butuh uang untuk makan siang, dan ongkos pulang, jadilah mereka bermain hanya dengan satu peluru untuk menghemat biaya. Disana, mereka hiharuskan menembak salah satu hadiah yang diinginkan hingga hadiah tersebut jatuh.

Hayami melirik kesal pada Chiba karena seharian ini ia terus dipermainkan hingga blushing tanpa henti. Kekesalan tersebut mendapat ide untuk menjahili Chiba agar meleset. Saat Chiba menarik pelatuknya, ia menendang belakang lutut Chiba hingga posisinya menjadi aneh. Dan sukseslah pelurunya meleset.

 _Yes!_ Pikir Hayami penuh kemenangan. Ia mengambil senapan miliknya, membidik hadiah yang ia incar, dan..

"Rinka, aku cinta padamu," bisik Chiba di telinga Hayami. dan sukses membuatnya blushing kembali dan pelurunya meleset begitu saja. Balas dendam ternyata.

"C-Chiba!? Ngapain kamu!?" Hayami memegang telinganya yang tadi dibisikkan oleh kekasihnya. Sedang lelaki tersebut tersenyum jahil dan berkata, "Cuma membalas kelakuanmu tadi, kok…"

"B-baka!"

"Heeeh… ternyata Chiba-kun bisa agresif gitu, ya…"

"Kamu ajarin dia apaan, Karma?"

"Salahin aja gue terus."

 **Poin ChibaHaya : 65 + 10 = 75**

Sudah berapa jam waktu berlalu, dan sekarang langit sudah berubah menjadi malam hari, namun para stalker ini masih belum menyerah untuk membuntuti, meski mereka sudah mendapat poin yang lebih dari cukup, **120**. Termasuk bagian saat Hayami jatuh kemudian Chiba memeluknya, saat tak sengaja gandengan tangan, terus minus di saat Chiba ditendang karena nggak peka, dll. Bahkan buku catatan Koro-sensei sudah hampir habis lembarannya.

"Hei, lihat! Mereka mau naik kincir ria, tuh!"

"Kita harus ikut!"

"Amati mereka dari belakang!"

"Hei, tunggu! Batasannya 4 orang tahu! Harus ada yang tetap di sini!"

"Hei! Kasian yang nunggu tahu!"

"Nurufufufu~ bagaimana kalau yang menetap disini akan disalurkan percakapan mereka lewat Ritsu-san? Yang naik akan mengamati, dan yang menetap akan mendengar~"

"Oh, terlihat adil, tuh!"

"Kalau begitu, aku tetap disini," ucap Karma mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang kemudian direspon oleh Nagisa, "Nggak apa-apa, Karma-kun? kamu beneran nggak mau ikut, nih?"

"Nggak, aku nggak usah."

"Oh, oke."

Dan ditetapkan bahwa yang ikut naik kincir ria adalah Maehara, Nakamura, Nagisa, dan Koro-sensei. Tadinya sih Sugaya, tapi Koro-sensei bersikeras ikut naik, dan jadilah begitu.

"Sudah malam, ya. Setelah selesai menaiki wahana ini, kita langsung pulang, ya," ucap Chiba diikuti Hayami yang menganggukan kepalanya. Merekapun menaiki wahana kincir ria yang tingginya melebihi batas rata-rata tinggi kincir ria lainnya tersebut, dan kemudian diikuti oleh keempat stalker di belakangnya.

"Oke, jangan sampai ketahuan, ya!"

"Sip!"

"Nurufufufufu~!"

"Ano…"

"Ada apa, Nagisa?"

"Aku mau bilang… karena ini kincir ria, berarti kita nggak bisa melihat mereka, dong?

"Apa maksud- AAAH! MEREKA NAIK KE ATAS!"

"KORO-SENSEI! KORO-SENSEI BISA LIAT NGGAK!?"

"SAYANG SEKALI, MINNA-SAN! MATA SENSEI TIDAK BISA MELIHAT TEMBUS PANDANG!"

"YANG BENAR SAJA!?"

Dan itulah maksudnya Karma meminta tetap di bawah, karena kalau ikutan naik, dia nggak akan dapat keuntungan apa-apa.

Meski Chiba dan Hayami duduk bersisian, tak ada obrolan lagi saat ini. mereka hanya sibuk melihat pemandangan di luar, kagum dengan cahaya kerlap-kerlip yang dihasilkan oleh lampu-lampu yang dinyalakan dimana-mana. Sesekali Chiba melirik Hayami yang masih fokus dengan objek penglihatannya, bulan sabit.

"Melihat bulan lagi?" tanya Chiba membuka pembicaraan. Hayami menoleh ke arah lelaki tersebut, "Yaah…."

"Kau sering sekali melihat bulan, ya. Saat kita chatting di malam hari kau selalu bilang kalau kau sedang melihat bulan."

"Begitukah? Entah kenapa kalau bosan aku selalu melihat bulan…"

"Yaah… terkadang memang ada orang yang seperti itu, sih…"

"Kau memang tahu segalanya, ya, Ryuunosuke…" ucap Hayami menoleh ke arah Chiba, dan yang dipanggil namanya itu bersemu merah mendengar nama kecilnya disebut. "Barusan kau memanggilku 'Ryuunosuke'?"

Dengan segera Hayami menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, kemudian melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali untuk mengelak, "B-bukan! Itu- j—j-j-jangan salah paham! Aku hanya memanggil nama kecilmu karena… karena…. Ah! Lupakan!" ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Err… aku nggak keberatan, sih… etto… Rinka…"

"Lihat, wajahmu juga merah, kan! Sudah, hentikan saja memanggil dengan nama depan!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena… memalukan…"

"Nggak juga, kok…"

"Ukh…! M-meski begitu, kan…"

"….ternyata menurutmu memanggil nama depan itu lebih memalukkan dari pelukan, heh?"

"P-pelukan!?"

"Oh, kau lupa, ya? Di rumah hantu tadi kau memelukku saking ketakutan, kan?"

"B-berisik! Itu Cuma kepeleset tahu!"

"Nggak usah bohong, deh."

"A-aku nggak bohong!"

"Sudah, jujur saja. Waktu itu kamu terlihat.. err… manis, lho…"

"-!? A-APAAN, SIH!?" 

"Eh!? Kok marah!?"

"Salahmu sendiri!"

"Hei, aku Cuma memujimu, dan kamu malah marah?"

"Hmph!"

"Iya, iya, deh! Maaf! Sudah, jangan marah, dong!"

"…"

"A-aku nggak bakal menggodamu lagi, deh!"

Chiba berusaha menenangkan pacarnya yang marah dan menghadap ke arah jendela. Masih mempertahankan posisinya, Hayami berkata, "Janji?"

"Eh? Ah, iya…"

"Kalau begitu, kumaafkan!" Hayami menghadap Chiba dengan wajah tersenyum, membuat sang pacar memerah karena melihat senyumannya tersebut. Namun setelahnya, karena malu, Hayami kembali melihat ke arah jendela dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aaah, sebentar lagi kita sampai di bagian paling atas kincir. Jadi tidak sabar, ya, Chi….ba….?" Saat Hayami kembali menoleh, wajah Chiba sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "C-C-C-Chiba? K-k-kamu mau apa?"

Mendengar ucapan Hayami, Chiba langsung menjaga jarak kembali, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, "Ah, maaf… dari tadi aku…"

"…?"

"Ah… b-bukan apa-apa…."

"Jawab, Chiba!"

"Sudah kubilang, nggak ada apa-apa."

"Bohong!"

Chiba pun kalah dengan tatapan tajam dari Hayami. setelah menghela napas, ia menjawab perkataan Hayami dengan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Err… itu…"

"Ya?"

"Entah kenapa aku… rasanya mau…"

"Ya?"

"Nggak jadi, deh…"

"CHIBAAA!"

"… aku mau menciummu…"

 _BLUSH!_

"K-kenapa kau-

"Maaf!"

Beberapa menit masih canggung, kali ini Chiba dan Hayami sama-sama memerah di tingkat yang sama. Ucapan Chiba sebelumnya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Hayami, 'aku mau menciummu'. Sungguh, ia baru pertama kali mendengar Chiba mengatakan hal yang berbau agresif seperti itu. Dan setelah ini, Hayami malah membayangkan kejadian tersebut, dan kembali merona. Sepertinya sekarang ia juga berpikiran hal yang sama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keputusan Hayami sudah bulat. Ia menarik baju lengan Chiba, mengisyaratkan agar lelaki itu menatap ke arahnya. Setelah mengangkat wajahnya yang benar-benar merah padam menjadi dekat dengan Chiba, ia menutup kedua matanya. Chiba tersontak kaget dan kembali nge-blush.

"S-serius, nih…?"

"U-udah, gak usah komentar! Mau atau nggak?!"

Hayami mulai emosi karena Chiba membiarkannya dalam posisi memalukan tersebut tanpa melakukan apa-apa. "Aaah… b-baiklah… _itadakimasu_ …"

 _CUP_

Setelah berkata demikian, ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir lembut Hayami. sang gadis hanya terdiam, membiarkan kekasihnya mencium tepat di bibir. Setelah beberapa menit, Hayami kira Chiba akan melepaskan ciumannya, namun ia salah. Chiba justru menciumnya lebih dalam, dan mulai memberikannya HIT beberapa kali.

1 HIT! 2 HIT!

"-!?"

3 HIT! 4 HIT! 5 HIT!

"Hmph!?"

Hayami benar-benar memerah hingga batas maksimalnya. Ia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Chiba, namun kekasihnya itu memeluknya dengan erat dan meneruskan jurus HITnya. Mengulum lidah Hayami ternyata bisa membuat Chiba ketagihan.

6 HIT! 7 HIT!

Disini Chiba sempat melepas ciumannya sebelum menyatukan kedua bibir kembali.

"N… fuuu…. A…"

8 HIT! 9 HIT!

"Nnn-!?"

10 HIT! 11 HIT!

"Hn!?"

12 HIT! 13 HIT! 14 HIT!

"Hmph- fuu… nn….!"

15 HIT! 16 HIT! 17 HIT! 18 HIT!

"Mmmn….! Khh….."

19 HIT! 20 HIT!

Chiba kembali melepaskan bibirnya sebentar, menjilat bibir Hayami, kemudian menciumnya kebali.

"U-umn!?"

21 HIT! 22 HIT! 23 HIT! 24 HIT!

"Uuhk… kh… hmpp!"

25 HIT! 26 HIT! 27 HIT! 28 HIT! 29 HIT!

"Mph…. Chi- Chiba-mmn!?"

30 HIT! 31 HIT! 32 HIT! 33 HIT! 24 HIT! 35 HIT!

"Ryuu- Ryuunosuke!?"

Chiba tersadar dari yang dilakukannya, ia segera melepaskan ciumannya di HIT ke-35 berserta pelukannya dari Hayami dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. "Ha-Hayami!? T-tadi aku..?!"

"Kh… uhuk….uhuk…"

Si surai jingga itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tubuh Chiba. "Ha-Hayami, kamu nggak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit? Atau pusing?" Chiba panik melihat Hayami kehilangan keseimbangan terbatuk-batuk karena ciuman maut tadi. Tentu saja panik, Kayano yang hanya mendapatkan 10 HIT saja sampai pingsan, bagaimana kalau 35? Ternyata Chiba diam-diam menghanyutkan.

"Ng..nggak… aku nggak apa-apa…. Hanya agak pusing…"

"Tenang, tarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan."

Setelah mengikuti instruksi Chiba berulang kali, Hayami merasa lebih tenang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum ia berkata, "Terima kasih, ya, Chiba…."

"Oh, iya…"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

 _BLUUUUSH_

Keduanya langsung memalingkan posisi mereka masing-masing ke arah jendela. Sekarang mereka benar-benar blushing berat karena mengingat kejadian barusan.

"J-jangan salah paham, ya! A-aku Cuma mau melakukannya karena kasihan padamu tahu!"

"Y-ya… aku juga minta maaf tentang yang tadi…"

Canggung kembali memenuhi suasana di antara mereka. Dibanding yang sebelumnya, sepertinya yang sekarang jauh lebih canggung.

Sementara itu, Koro-sensei sudah mimisan karena mendengar kejadian Chiba dan Hayami. katanya sih selain punya penciuman yang tajam, dia juga punya pendengaran yang super. Maehara dan Nakamura tidak terima karena Koro-sensei terus menerus tidak mau menceritakan yang terjadi diantara kedua sniper. Sedangkan Nagisa? Dia tenang-tenang saja.

Oh, tentu keempat orang yang menetap di luar juga sudah blushing parah –kecuali Karma tentunya.

"D-dari suaranya…. Itu 35 HIT, kan?!"

"Dan lagi, 35 HIT dalam 1 menit!"

"K-kalau nggak salah di akhir tadi 5 HIT dalam 10 detik kan…? R-Rinka-chan…"

"Anak Bitch-sensei dia!"

"Aku harap Rinka-chan baik-baik saja….!"

"Hee… mainan baru nih~!"

 **Keesokan harinya, hari senin.**

 _Greek…_

Hayami menggeser pintu kelas yang rapuh tersebut. Memasuki kelas, dan menyapa teman-temannya. Setelahnya, ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya, dan tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Chiba, keduanya pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing dengan menahan malu.

Hayami meletakkan tas miliknya di bangku, kemudian duduk di sana. Nakamura, Kurahashi dan Yada kemudian menghampirinya dengan sapaan biasa, "Ohayou, Rinkacchi!" Kurahashi memeluk Hayami dan mengelus kepala si surai oranye tersebut.

"Ohayou, Rinka-chan!"

"Ohayou, Hayami-chan!"

"Ohayou, Nakamura, kurahashi, Yada…"

"Hei, hei, dengar, deh, Rinka-chan! Kemarin aku, Rio-chan, Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun, dkk jalan-jalan bareng, lho! Asyik, deh!"

"E-eeh? Ooh… begitu, ya…" agak canggung di awal karena teringat kejadian kemarin.

"Maehara kemarin heboh sekali, lho!"

"Bukannya kamu juga, Rio-chan?"

"Heeee? Kalian pergi bareng dan aku nggak diajak? Curaang!"

"Ahaha… maaf, Hinano-chan…."

"Huh! Yang penting aku senasib sama Rinkacchi yang sama-sama nggak ikut!"

"Eh? Ahahaa…"

"Oh, karena seru banget, kita ngerekam salah satu kegiatan kami. Mau dengar?"

"Eh? Boleh?"

"Tentu! Ah, tapi Cuma suara aja, sih… memori HP-ku nggak muat buat ngerekam video…"

"Nggak apa, nggak apa! Aku mau dengar!

Sedangkan di belakang sana, ada Kimura, Karma, Sugaya, dan Chiba yang tengah mengobrol tentang tugas observasi. "Hei, buat tugas observasi, kalian pergi ke mana?" tanya Kimura penasaran. Karma berkata dengan santainya, "Aku pergi ke dua tempat, tapi setelah kutimbang-timbang, aku hanya memilih salah satunya~"

"Hee… bisa-bisanya kau pergi ke dua tempat, sedangkan aku harus susah payah mikir pengen kemana…"

"Aku sih yang gampang aja, tuh, ke pameran seni.."

"Aah.. khas Sugaya, ya… aku sih planetarium…. Kalau kau, Chiba?"

"Museum…"

"Kalau Karma kemana?"

"Aku, sih ke Universitas Tokyo, tuh…"

"Blajar aja terus, ma…"

"Terus yang satu lagi?"

"Nih, aku ke sana bareng Sugaya, dkk," Karma menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto ke Chiba, diikuti Kimura yang melihat penasaran.

Sedangkan Yada memberikan earphone yang disambung ponselnya kepada Kurahashi dan Hayami. Kurahashi memakai earphone bagian kanan, sedangkan Hayami sebaliknya. Diputarlah rekaman audio tersebut. Dan sukses membuat Kurahashi dan Hayami blushing parah, terutama Hayami. "I-ini, kan…"

" _Uuhk… kh… hmpp!"_

" _Mph…. Chi- Chiba-mmn!?"_

" _Ryuu- Ryuunosuke!?"_

Chiba dan Kimura menjadi kaku dengan wajah memerah, karena yang mereka lihat adalah foto dimana Chiba dan Hayami tengah bermesraan kemarin di taman bermain. Bahkan adegan ciuman di kincir ria juga aja. "Chiba…. Ini…"

"APAAN NIH!? DAPET DARI MANA!?"

Chiba dan Hayami berdiri dan berteriak bersamaan. Teriakan mereka memecah kedamaian kelas yang ramai dan berisik. hal itu membuat satu kelas menatap kedua sniper tersebut dengan heran.

"Ri-Rinkacchi… ini suara kamu, kan? Sama Chibacchi…?"

"Chiba… ini bukan editan, kan ya?"

"Oh, Kurahashi-chan / Kimura-kun, kau tahu tidak? Si Chiba nyium Hayami-chan / Hayami-san sampai 35 HIT dalam 1 menit lho~!"

"NAKAMURA!" "KARMA!"

"T-TIGA PULUH LIMA!?"

"Tiga… puluh… lima…!?"

"Apanya yang tiga puluh lima, Kurahashi?" Kataoka menghampiri Kurahashi yang masih membatu. Tidak hanya Kataoka, yang lainnya pun turut penasaran.

"M-Megucchi… Rinkacchi sudah-"

"UWAAAA! JANGAAAAN!" Hayami langsung membungkam mulut Kurahashi.

"Apa? Apa?"

"Dari reaksi Hayami, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Chiba-kun, kan?"

"Ha!? Ng-nggak! Aku nggak ada hubungannya dengan Ryuunosu- maksudku Chiba!"

"Ryuunosuke? Heee…. Jangan-jangan kalian udah pacaran, ya?"

"P-pacaran!? I-itu-"

"Iya, kan~?"

"J-jangan salah paham! A-aku nggak melakukan 'itu' dengan Chiba, kok!"

"Itu?"

"B-bukan apa-apa!"

"Jadi kalian emang pacaran, ya?"

"M-meski kami pernah ciuman, tapi kami nggak—GAAAH!"

"C-ciuman!?"

"B-benarkah itu, Hayami-san…?"

"O-Okuda!"

"Beneran, tuh Chiba? Kamu udah ciuman? Sama Hayami?"

"Okajima? I-itu…"

"Beneran lho! Di sini ada foto buktinya~!"

"KARMAAAA!"

"Ohayou, minna-san. Oh, Chiba-kun, Hayami-san. Kemarin bisa sampai tiga puluh lima, ya~! Ritsu benar-benar malu meski hanya menjadi penonton~!"

"R-RITSU!?"

"Ciuman…? Tiga puluh lima…? E-EEEEEH!?"

"J-JADI TIGA PUULUH LIMA ITU…"

"TIGA PULUH LIMA HIT!?"

 **~ END ~**

 **Hwehehehee… akhirnya selesai juga ini fanfic…**

 **Bahlul euy…*saweran* /gak**

 **Isogai : lah, gak jadi saweran, thor?**

 **Author : eh, yang bener aja… dompet tipis gitu masa' disuruh saweran?**

 **Isogai : PHP dasar…**

 **Author : Maap elah..**

 **Maehara : lu gak mau minta maap ke gue!?**

 **Author : Ogah kali minta maap ke elu. Pulang sana hush hush! *ngusir***

 **Chiba : …**

 **Author : Eh, Chiba~ gimana fanficnya~?"**

 **Chiba : au ah. Gue trauma masuk ke fic yang lu bikin, thor**

 **Author : lho kok gitu!?**

 **Chiba : … asal tahu aja, ya, thor. GUE GAK BAKAL SE AGRESIF ITU SAMA HAYAMI! GAK AKAN!**

 **Maehara : tapi di sini kamu jadi agresif, lho. Udah, terima aja**

 **Chiba : gak bisa, Mae. Kalau Hayami jadi benci sama gue gimana!?**

 **Maehara : lho? Bukannya situ emang udah dibenci sama Hayami-**

 **Isogai : STOP, CHIBA! STOP! JANGAN NYEKEK MAEHARA! DIA BISA MATI!**

 **Oke, fic ini bisa dilanjutkan karena kalian para pembaca**

 **Oleh karena itu, Author mengatakan**

 **Selamat idul fitri #PLAAAK**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya~!**

 **Kita berjumpa di fic selanjutanya~!  
**

 **Karma : fic selanjutnya apa?**

 **Author : maunya ChibaHaya lagi, tapi kok ane males ya ngetiknya… tapi mau bikin… eh, gimana dong, ma?**

 **Karma : gak usah idup, thor. Gak usah**

 **Author : -_-**


End file.
